


Happiness?

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Jack is cruel to Gavin and is furious when his brit falls for someone else. But he can't help but let him be happy then karma just has to be a bitch.





	

He didn't know when it started but it had. Small glances to each other. Faces getting red to the point it'd travel up to their ears. He’d see small smiles travel to each other and he didn't know why but he was jealous. They now had a consist joke going on between them and he couldn't help but be jealous.  
  
Gavin's smile was so big when Jeremy would crack a joke. Or even when the other pushed him off things on purpose. He'd laugh then whine to the other lad.  
  
Each time they spoke to each other was when Jack would grip his controller so hard. He was sure it would break but hopefully it wouldn't be anytime soon. He sighed once the two stopped speaking to each other and he focused on what he was doing.  
  
Whenever they played GTA was when Jack would make sure to kill Jeremy as much as he could. That was if he was on the opposing team. In a way it got his frustration out on the lad without having to voice his thoughts out loud about the other.  
  
Jack had walked into the building one day to see Gavin standing too close to Jeremy. He couldn't help but pull the Brit away to cause him to yelp.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked with a low growl coming out. Gavin looked at him confused and he glanced away.  
  
"Jeremy was showing me a video, Jack. It was harmless. I swear." Gavin confessed and Jack didn't believe him.  
  
"Sure you were." Jack grumbled and he went over to his setup.  
  
Gavin watched him then looked back to Jeremy. "I'll talk to you later..." He mumbled and he went to sit back down at his setup. He sat down then slid his headphones on to get to work.  
  
"That was uncalled for, you know." Jeremy directed the comment towards Jack who glanced up to him. "You two are broken up. On a break. Doesn't give you any right to control his freedom. He doesn't have to listen to you." Jeremy rolled his eyes.  
  
Jack scoffed. "What? He didn't tell you, Jeremy? We got back together a couple days ago." He lied. He hadn't meant to but it had just slipped out because he wanted Gavin as his own and no one else's. "Guess you missed the memo, huh?" Jack chuckled. "Sorry." He said then focused on the screen.  
  
Jeremy glared at him then shook his head to that. He also sat down and the day continued on.  
  
"Gav, why didn't you tell me you two were back together? We could've prevented it." Jeremy and Gavin were outside speaking when Jack just happened to overhear them as he was going out.  
  
"Cause Jack would've said no to me leaving. You know I can't leave him, Jeremy. I want to... I really do because I don't love him anymore but he won't let me go. You've got to understand that." Gavin's voice was getting softer.  
  
"I do, Gav but I don't think it's fair." Jeremy told him and Jack peeked around the corner to see Jeremy lean in to press a chaste kiss to Gavin's lips.  
  
"I'm sorry... I should've told you sooner then we wouldn't be in this mess." Gavin took Jeremy's hands in his own. "We wouldn't have to break what we have here off so soon." He told Jeremy who sighed.  
  
"It's fine. Just know I'll always be there for you. So, come to me if he happens to be an ass to you. I'll protect you." Jeremy told him and Gavin nodded.  
  
"Thanks." That was the final interaction between the two for a couple of weeks. It was a kiss goodbye and one that Jack wouldn't forget.  
  
So, when he brought it up in a fight he and Gavin were having a couple weeks later was when he saw Gavin actually flinch.  
  
"Thought I didn't know, huh? You and Jeremy? That's disgusting. I can't believe you actually hold feelings for the fucker." Jack told him.  
  
"Jack please, I'm sorry for making you angry. I didn't mean to. Just please don't say anything about him. Please." Gavin begged as he noticed Jack wasn't acting like his usual self lately. It had seemed some things involving Ryan hadn't gone well so Jack was taking it out on Gavin.  
  
"How can I be calm when I know you've been with Jeremy?! I'd rather yell at you then just be quiet." Jack growled to him and Gavin couldn't help but nod.  
  
"Fine but... I don't... I didn't know you were there. I thought you were in the building that day. Reason I talked to him." Gavin told him.  
  
"Sure, you meant to speak to him then. You wanted me to know that you don't love me anymore. You wanted me to know that I would hear it and possibly let you free to be with him right? Wrong. As long as I am happy then that's all that matters here." Jack told him as he stepped towards him.  
  
"Jack, you've got to let me go. There's no love in this relationship anymore and you know it. We can't keep going like this." Gavin begged him and Jack shook his head.  
  
"It's just perfect for me." He told Gavin with a soft smile. "You're not leaving me Gavin. You're never leaving. I promise you that." He smiled more then pulled Gavin into a tight hug. "Because I can love for the both of us." He said softly.  
  
"Jack you've got t-to stop this... It isn't healthy for either of us." Jack hushed him and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jack?" Gavin questioned then he cried out once Jack grabbed his hair and forced his head back.  
  
"I CAN love for the both of us." Jack whispered into his ear. "Then you won't have the need to leave ME." Jack kissed Gavin's jaw causing him to flinch. "Everything will be alright." Jack told him then kissed his cheek. "I'll make things better." Jack assured and Gavin grabbed onto his shirt once Jack kissed a spot on his neck.  
  
Jack couldn't have asked for a more perfect night so, when they went to work later on that week and Jack saw Gavin once again speaking to Jeremy. He was furious to know they were speaking once more. He thought they had ended all variations of conservation with each other but it seemed they hadn't and it made him angry.  
  
"Hey, how was your weekend?" Jack couldn't believe he just happened to overhear another of their conservations.  
  
"It was okay. Could have been better if I had only listened." Gavin sighed and there was a bit of silence.  
  
"Listened? Was Jack abusive again? I thought I told you to call me if that happened again, Gav. I care about you and you in this type of relationship... It's dangerous." Jeremy told him and Gavin sighed.  
  
"I know but... He was just so convincing about how things between us could get better." Jack smiled to that.  
  
"He may be convincing but you know nothing can fix that relationship. You don't even hold feelings for him anymore!" Jeremy pointed out and Jack heard Gavin sigh.  
  
"I didn't know what I was saying to you Jeremy. It was just all a mistake to go with you when I did. I just got confused about my feelings for Jack. I love him. I'm sorry."  
  
There was a long stretch of silence and Jack needn't hear more so he just left. He was happy that Gavin finally told the truth about his feelings and to Jeremy also. Maybe then they could actually make their relationship work again.  
  
Everything went downhill after that. Jack had thought they would be fine but he was wrong. Gavin slipped into this depression and it seemed that nothing Jack would do could get him out of it.  
  
"Gavin, you have to eat something. At least a slice of bread, please." Jack begged as Gavin barely made a sound to him. "Or drink some water. Please Gavin, it will make you feel at least a little better." Jack begged him but he got no response. "Gavin?" He questioned and went over to him to touch his arm but was brushed off.  
  
"Leave me alone..." Gavin's voice was scratchy as he cleared his throat. "Don't bother me." Gavin stated and went to pull the covers up to conceal his face better.  
  
"I'm worried about you though." Jack knelt by him as he watched for any movement.  
  
"Please. Leave. Me. Alone." Gavin tried to yell but his voice gave out easily and Jack sighed. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest to stare at the lump in the blankets.  
  
"I won't leave you alone, Gavin. I'm worried about you and I know you need to either eat or drink something. Please let me feed you at least." Jack asked him.  
  
"No." Gavin simply answered.  
  
"You need your nutrients though. You also have to take a shower so we can go to work. You can't just not show up for almost two weeks in a row." Jack told him. "Please get up." Jack pleaded.  
  
"No, go away." Gavin sighed as the lump moved then got smaller since Gavin laid face first into the pillow.  
  
"I can't just leave you here like this. Gavin, I know you're depressed but please let me help you." Jack told him.  
  
There was no answer and that was when Jack heard a soft snore. He sighed deeply then left the room to go make a call. He sighed more and then groaned in frustration. He thought he could make things WORK. But it looked like he made it worse. So much worse.  
  
He looked at his phone to see Jeremy's name and he called him.  
  
**What do you want?**  
  
Jack flinched to the anger in the others voice. He may be angry towards others but he didn't take it so well when others happened to be angry with him.  
  
"I need your help." Jack closed his eyes when he said it then sighed.  
  
**With what? You made it pretty clear that you HATED my guts Jack. Why in hell would I help you?**  
  
Jeremy's voice held so much venom in it and Jack wanted to hang up but it was for Gavin. It wasn't for him. It was all for Gavin.  
  
"It's Gavin I need help with. He hasn't been eating and he isn't drinking anything either. I'm worried about him and I think you can help him better than I can." Jack told him.  
  
It had been a while until Jeremy decided to answer.  
  
**What's your address? Also I don't think you should be there when I try to help him. He wouldn't respond well to my help with you hovering.**  
  
Jack rubbed his face as he heard Jeremy. "Fine, just please make him at least a little better? He needs help and I think you're my best bet." Jack told him.  
  
**Fine, I'll be there soon. You should go to work while I’ll deal with Gavin.**  
  
"Okay... See you soon." Jack hung up and he glanced at the clock then back to Gavin. He shook his head then sighed deeply.  
  
It didn't take long for a knock to soon come onto the door. Jack got up from his spot on the couch and answered it to see Jeremy.  
  
"Where is he?" Jeremy glanced around the place until he gave Jack the desired eye contact.  
  
"He is in the bedroom. Down the hall and to your right. Good luck. Please text me if you get him to eat. Or drink. Anything actually.... Bye." Jack waved as he left his house.  
  
Sure, he may be leaving Jeremy there with Gavin but he was sure nothing would happen. Well, he was pretty sure.  
  
He drove to work and entered the building to run into Ryan. "Hey Jack, why haven't you been into work?" He smirked and Jack instinctively took a step back. "Scared?" Ryan asked then laughed as he stepped towards him.  
  
"Ryan I can't play your games today. Gavin's sick and I don't have time to deal with you." Jack growled.  
  
Ryan hummed to that. "I think you have more than enough time to deal with pretty little o'me." Ryan laughed more and he soon slammed his hand into the wall next to Jack's head. He leaned in and kissed right under Jack's ear. "I'll get you tonight Jack. I can't WAIT to play with you." Ryan purred but it sounded more like a growl to Jack. Ryan then suddenly bit down on his neck and Jack's body flinched as he cursed.  
  
"Stop it!" Jack pushed Ryan away then covered the area that Ryan bit.  
  
Ryan wiped his mouth and laughed lowly. "See you tonight Jack." He walked backwards a couple of steps then turned around.  
  
Jack sighed deeply and heard his phone go off.  
  
-Got him to drink something.-  
  
It was a single message but it restored hope within Jack. He smiled to that and didn't respond.  
  
\---  
  
"Gav, you have to drink more than one glass." Jeremy told the other softly and Gavin knocked the glass out of his hand.  
  
"No! You're only doing this for that fucker! He did this to me!" Gavin cried out as his voice would give out but then he'd clear his throat to make it come back.  
  
"Gav, I just want you healthy. I'm not doing this for him but you and I saw it as a opportunity to speak to you." Jeremy explained to him and then he sighed deeply. "Please, just drink some more water." He begged him.  
  
"I said no, Jeremy." Gavin glared at him then he began to cough hard.  
  
"Gavin please." Jeremy begged now as he held out a water bottle now. "Just finish one then we can start on some toast for you." Jeremy asked and Gavin hurriedly grabbed the bottle from him. "Wait! Not so fast!" Jeremy warned as Gavin began to chug it.  
  
He then coughed again and the water sputtered out of his mouth. "That hurt so bad..." Gavin rasped and Jeremy sighed.  
  
"Drink it more slowly." He instructed and Gavin who nodded. Jeremy sighed again before getting up. He walked out of the room then walked back in to see Gavin had shoved the covers off. "Want a piece of toast?" He asked and Gavin nodded. "Cool, I'll got prepare it with butter." He said.  
  
Gavin nodded again and tried to get up. Wobbling a bit as he tried to steady himself but he fell back down on the bed with a yelp. "Why did I do this to myself?" He groaned and shook his head as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"Gav, you alright?" Jeremy asked as he came in with two pieces of toast on a napkin.  
  
"I-I can't walk Lil J... I can't bloody walk!" Gavin almost screamed and he just laid back on the bed.  
  
Jeremy sighed and he smiled sadly. "You have been in bed for two weeks right? Have you got out to go to the bathroom?" He asked and Gavin didn't answer. "Yeah, I thought so... Don't worry, Gav. We'll get you to your old self in no time." Jeremy stated and set the toast down. He offered a hand to Gavin who gladly accepted it.  
  
"If you say so..." Gavin sighed deeply as he shook his head. "I just... I got so depressed after I told you still had feelings for Jack. I knew it wasn't true but I still said it. Just so you would get over me." He swallowed and Jeremy handed him the bottle of water. "Thanks..." Gavin took a drink and licked his dry lips. "But you knew that it was all a bluff." He mumbled.  
  
"Of course I did, Gav. Having sex with you screaming my name in pleasure is more than enough proof that you love me. You even have sexual dreams about me which is also enough." Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle at how red Gavin's face got. "But even then I knew it was Jack speaking for you and not yourself." Jeremy smiled to him.  
  
Gavin smiled back to him. "I missed you Jeremy." He said then pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I've missed you too, Gav." Jeremy hugged him back then kissed his forehead. "Now let's get you something to eat because you must be STARVING." Jeremy poked his stomach and Gavin laughed before kissing his cheek.  
  
"I love you." Gavin mumbled as he took the offered toast.  
  
Jeremy smiled to him. "I love you too." He said.  
  
\---  
  
It had taken some convincing but Jack finally broke it off with Gavin. Sure, he could have kept the other shackled to him but Jack knew when to let someone be happy. And ever since the starving himself incident was when Jack became nicer. He didn't want to cause another near death experience for Gavin.  
  
"Thank you so much." Gavin smiled warmly to him as Jeremy had an arm around him.  
  
"No problem and I'm sorry Gavin. I should have let you two be together in the first place. You belong together." Jack gave them his blessings and he waved them off as he got into his car.  
  
He started it with a deep sigh then just stared out the window.  
  
"Now it's time for our little game." Ryan snickered and he covered Jack's mouth once he screamed. "Shhh Jack, no reason to be scared. I'll take good care of you. Besides doesn't everyone deserve to be happy?" Ryan whispered in his ear and Jack felt the shivers travel up his back.  
  
Jack glared towards Ryan who chuckled. "You don't scare me, Jack. In fact just the opposite. You just make me want to ravish you while tied up to your own bed." Ryan purred. "Now fucking drive." Ryan's tone got dark as he growled.  
  
Jack couldn't help but agree as he began to drive out of the parking lot. He dreaded the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and I don't even remember writing it. It made me laugh. Then sad when I realized what it was about. This will only be one chapter. Have fun.


End file.
